wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Multiboxing software
Multiboxing is a term used to denote one user playing multiple accounts simultaneously. This can be done using one or more machines. Solutions exist for both the PC and Mac. There are also solutions for using both PC and Mac at the same time. Software requirements To multibox, you must first have a separate copy of World of Warcraft for each account you plan to play together. If you plan to roll Draenei or Blood elf characters, or take advantage of any features from Burning Crusade, you must also have separate copies of the expansion as well. Additional software is required and can vary depending on the desire to run all accounts on one or across many machines. The second requirement is software to broadcast keystrokes from one copy of the game to other copies. Actual software needs will depend on your operating system, and your decision to multibox on one computer or use multiple computers. Software-driven solutions are cheaper than Hardware solutions. Broadcasting software Key broadcasting sends keystrokes for one application to one or more copies of the application, whether they are on the same machine or not. Note: This does not broadcast the effects of keystroke, such as a complex macro, but just the actual keystroke itself. AutoHotKey AutoHotKey is a PC-only application that sends keystrokes to more than one clients on the same machine. Although it does take a bit to set up, this is an example of setting up the "2" key to be sent to both World of Warcraft clients. WinGet, wowid, List, World of Warcraft ~2:: KeyWait 2 IfWinActive, World of Warcraft { ControlSend,, 2, ahk_id %wowid1% ControlSend,, 2, ahk_id %wowid2% Return } *Premade AutoHotKey script for nearly all keystrokes *Home of AutoHotKey Clonekeys Clonekeys is a simple Mac application which replicates keystrokes across designated applications. It is incredibly easy to use. Simply start your game sessions and the Clonekeys program. For each session tell Clonekeys to add a program and then click that programs window. *Home page of Clonekeys HotkeyNet HotkeyNet is a PC-only application that lets you control several programs on your network from any keyboard no matter which PCs the programs are running on. A single keystroke can send commands to one character, two characters, or any number of them. The commands can be the same or different. You can control more than one program on each PC. You can press hotkeys on any keyboard. The same hotkey can do the same things or different things when pressed on different keyboards. A single command can tell each character to do one thing or many things. You can use HotkeyNet as a simple key-broadcaster, but it can also do much more. Despite its power, HotkeyNet is fairly easy to use. Here's a sample key definition: Whoopee! *Home of HotkeyNet Keyclone Introduced in April 2006, Keyclone is a peer-to-peer keyboard multiplexor that will simultaneously pass keys between machines and to specific games/windows of interest. This allows for scalable multi-boxing while also getting the most out of your hardware. To do this, keyclone links applications together, enabling you to hit 'F1' within one application, and having that key simultaneously sent to each of the other applications keyclone is managing. It will also send those same keys to any other keyclones you may have linked in, which in turn will distribute the keys to the applications they are managing. This interconnection allows for an unlimited number of characters under the control of a single user (theoretically). Keyclone also has the ability to help the user lay out their screen using it's 'maximizer' feature. Using keyclone's maximizer, the user can resize and position each game wherever they wish. For example: *1 screen, 3 regions *1 screen, 5 regions *2 screens, 5 regions The idea behind this product is to allow for advanced multiboxing without all the expensive hardware. This product is not free, but does require a one time lifetime fee. *Forum information on this program Mubox Mubox is a Multiboxing Tool that allows you to share a single Keyboard and Mouse to control an unlimited number of Physical Machines, running an unlimited number of Accounts. The only limitation with Mubox is the amount of physical memory and processor power at your disposal. As with other Multiboxing solutions, Mubox has been implemented to adhere to Blizzard's Terms of Service. As such, it does NOT provide any automation facilities such as key translation, macros or similar. Mubox is actively maintained, and the author is good about taking suggestions and making them a reality. *Official Releases of Mubox *Open Source Project Page for Mubox PwnBoxer Created in 2009, PwnBoxer is the latest member of the multiboxing software family which enables new and veteran multiboxers in World of Warcraft with an easy and powerful set of tools to multibox with. By using the graphical interface of Pwnboxer to broadcast up to a full party group of World of Warcraft, a user can bind any key such as F1, Numpad0, to "broadcast" to their entire multiboxed group of characters. Users can also multibox mouse movements to cast AOE spells such as Blizzard and Flamestrike. In addition to key and mouse broadcasting, Pwnboxer also intelligently controls CPU usage, enabling average PCs the ability to run multiple copies of World of Warcraft without additional hardware. Users can often run 2-4 World of Warcrafts on low end 2.0ghz dual core machines whereas they normally would run 1. PwnBoxer is not free, The cost is for a year of usage of the software. *Official Releases of PwnBoxer *Forum Information on this program *Screen Shots Synergy Synergy, available for Windows, OS X, and GNU/Linux, is an application that allows sending of keystrokes to clients on other machines. It can also send mouse movement as well but some have found this difficult in practice. It allows you to seamlessly transition from one PC to another simply by moving your mouse to that screen or through the use of hotkeys. Once you've moved over to another PC your keyboard and mouse have complete functionality. Each PC does require its own monitor, it just enables you to control all with one keyboard and mouse. Setup time does take a bit, but is well worth the time spent. *Sourceforge homepage for Synergy *Solution to overcome mouselook problems TwoBox Toolkit AddOn This addon is quite simple, allowing you to force the other characters to follow you once they've made your main character the master. It doesn't make the slave toons attack. For more details or to download this add on go here: *TwoBox Toolkit See also *Dual Boxing Forums *Multiboxing hardware *Multiboxing macros Category:Multiboxing